


Lost and found

by Ripley2win



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Castiel make an unexpected stop on their way to Detroit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and found

Lost and found

 

Dean is driving down another endless highway. Driving on empty emotionally. Castiel was resting with his eyes closed in the back seat of the Impala. Sam was surfing the internet on his laptop. A billboard on side of road proclaimed "a triple threat, triple berry pie to die for." For the first time on this long drive, Dean felt a spark of enthusiasm. Dean impulsively made the decision to stop for pie in the small town of Corazon.

The diner was easy to find, but parking wasn't. It seemed as if the entire town was attending a concert in the town park which was dead center of the town square. An orchestra, whose small number of members played with great enthusiasm, were playing "Baby Elephant Walk" by Henry Mancini in the park's white gazebo.

Dean parked the car down a side street and the trio casually strolled toward the city center. The diner offering the "triple threat" berry pie had a sign in the window, "closed for concert."

Dean wanted to start a conversation with a brunette wearing a waitress uniform sitting on top of a weathered picnic table at the edge of the park. He gave her his best "I'm harmless, but I think you're really sexy" smile. She smiled back. The orchestra started a new piece, a old fashioned, but very hot tango. Her dark brown eyes twinkled as she rocked her head in time to the music. Dean chuckled as he watched an older couple get caught up in the music and start dancing a tango at the base of the gazebo. They were a spry couple in their late 60's; he was well over 6' and she was barely 5'. The love they radiated could be felt by everyone, including Dean, Sam and Cas.

"High school sweet-hearts who have been married forever, right?"

"Actually they met last Halloween at a senior singles dance at Our Lady of Sorrows and got married just before Easter." She turned completely around to get a better look at Dean, Sam and Castiel. "Hi, I'm Coraline. Just passing through?"

Before Dean could answer, Sam poked Cas in the ribs and said they "wanted to look around, maybe actually listen to some music." For once, Cas understood the hint and walked away with Sam.

Coraline took a long look at the departing figure. "If their hearts were any heavier, they'd need miracle to lift them."

"We could all use a miracle."

"Oh, honey, we all make our own miracles. Personally, I call this town Lost and Found. Everybody seems to find what they need here." She paused. "What do you need, Dean?"

"I . . . I need some, pie"

Coraline seemed to look deeply into Dean for a moment and said "Yes, I can see you do. Come with me."

Sam and Cas had walked the complete south side of the park before he turned around to check on Dean. He saw Dean and the waitress walk into the closed diner and lower the shades. What started out a a series of small chuckles erupted into uncontrolable laughter. Cas looked at Sam with concern.

"Cas, I get the feeling that whenever he dies, Dean is going to die with his boots on."

"What does foot apparel have to do with Dean dying?"

"Never mind." Sam continued to smile, his thoughts very far from his upcoming confrontation with Lucifer. His breathing, jagged from the laughter, had become slow and easy. The sun felt soothing on his skin. They strolled a little farther and stopped near a young girl and her grandmother.

Seeing that he wouln't get a better explanation regarding Dean's boots, Cas look away. Almost everyone was caught up in the music, now a rousing rendition of "There's no business like show business."

Not quite eveyone was listening to the music. A 6 year old girl was observing cloud shapes. She had a running monologue with herself because her grandmother, listening to the loud music, couldn't hear her.

"Look at that one, Gramma. The long and skinny one. It looks like an angel swimming in the sky."

Cas turned his head and squinted his eyes attempting to see what the child saw. He saw nothing but a thin cloud. His confusion was apparent.

The child whispered to him without turning her head. "You can't see it with your eyes, silly. Always use your heart."

At first Castiel felt an irrational anger. He wanted to yell _but I'm not an angel anymore, I can't see and know what I used to, I'm nothing but a weak human._

The little girl smiled at Cas. "See the donut" and pointed back to the sky. Once more, Cas turned his head. A fat and fluffy cloud with a hole in the center drifted above the park. Among all those present at the Corazon Symphonic Orchestra's performance only Castiel and the little girl observed the cloud.

"Bet that donut tastes good." Her confidential whisper to him warmed Castiel's heart.

"Yes, it would." Cas agreed. He smiled through the remaining concert.

A short time later, Dean, Sam and Castiel resumed their journey and their date with destiny in Detroit.


End file.
